brickfilmsfandomcom-20200216-history
Jonathan Vaughan
Jonathan Vaughan, also known by his alias Nick Durron,About Page on NickDurron.com is an American brickfilmer. He is known for brickfilms including Picturesque, the Abduction series, and ''Zombie: Genesis'' plus its sequel Zombie: Exodus. FilmographyFilm Page on NickDurron.com |- | 2006 || Duel of the Fates 'Montage Clip'' || |- | 2006 || Battle of the Heroes 'Montage Clip'' || |- | 2006 || The Man with the Top Hat || Fame, Infamy and Glory Contest entry |- | 2006 || Capastroid || |- | 2007 || The Tompa City Menace || |- | 2007 || The Inventor || Inventions, Discoveries and Extraordinary Achievements Contest second place winner |- | 2007 || The Exiguous Eschewal || [[LEGO Star Wars Movie Making Contest|LEGO Star Wars Movie Making Contest]] entry |- | 2007 || Abduction || Twenty-four Hour Animation Contest 3 entry |- | 2007 || Star Wars: Dark Apprentice Trailer || |- | 2007 || Abduction 2 || Twenty-four Hour Animation Contest 4 third place winner |- | 2008 || Pierre & Luigi || Friendships and Rivalries Contest third place winner |- | 2009 || Abduction 3 || Twenty-four Hour Animation Contest 6 third place winner |- | 2009 || The Dark Knight - Chance || |- | 2009 || Abduction 4 || Brickfilm Rapidly All Week Long Contest 2009 second place winner |- | 2009 || Picturesque || |- | 2010 || Zombie: GenesisAvant-Garde Contest results || Avant-Garde Contest first place winner |- | 2010 || Elmore || Twenty-four Hour Animation Contest 8 third place winner |- | 2011 || Parkour Battle || |- | 2011 || Abduction 5 || Brickfilm Rapidly All Week Long Contest 2011 first place winnerBRAWL 2011 results |- | 2011 || Green Eye || Twenty-four Hour Animation Contest 9 third place winner |- | 2012 || Zombie: Exodus || |- | 2012 || Red Eye || Twenty-four Hour Animation Contest X entry |- | 2013 || Melting Point - Kickstarter Campaign || |- | 2014 || Gray Latitude - Part One || |- | 2014 || Brick Flicks Brickfilming Competition || |- | 2017 || Where Is Melting Point? || |- | 2018 || Grounds of Freedom-Episode01-What is Freedom? || Directed by Mike McCarthy[http://www.groundsoffreedom.com/contact/ Grounds of Freedom credits page] |- | 2018 || Grounds Of Freedom-Episode02-Why is Freedom Valuable? || Directed by Mike McCarthy |- | 2018 || Grounds Of Freedom-Episode03-Should Freedom be Limited? || Directed by Mike McCarthy |- | 2018 || Grounds of Freedom Episode04-How Can We Protect Our Freedom? || Directed by Mike McCarthy |- | 2018 || Grounds Of Freedom Episode05-Freedom Versus Equality || Directed by Mike McCarthy |- | 2019 || Fred Mattson Series Introduction || Directed by Mike McCarthy |- | 2019 || Grounds of Freedom Episode06-Freedom Rights and Equality || Directed by Mike McCarthy |- | 2019 || Grounds of Freedom Episode07-Freedom and Discrimination || Directed by Mike McCarthy |- | 2019 || Grounds of Freedom Episode08-Freedom to Fail || Directed by Mike McCarthy |- | 2019 || Grounds Of Freedom Episode09-Freedom to Bear Arms || Directed by Mike McCarthy |- | 2019 || Grounds of Freedom Episode10-The 2nd Amendment || Directed by Mike McCarthy |- | 2019 || Grounds of Freedom Episode11-Defending Freedom || Directed by Mike McCarthy |- | 2020 || Grounds Of Freedom-Episode12-Freedom and Healthcare || Directed by Mike McCarthy |- References Category:Brickfilmers Category:American brickfilmers